Undertale Oneshots
by EmpressKiova
Summary: The true pacifist ending has left us all a-flutter with love and emotion. Why does it have to end there?
1. Toriel's Snails

In the RUINS, there is a house. In the house, there is a chair. In teh chair sits the beloved goat mom. Beloved of skeletons, humans, and monsters alike, Toriel sat daily, reading one favorite book or another and occasionally reciting interesting snail facts to anyone who passed. If it was Frisk, she would get through one or two facts before he would make up some xcuse about having to go to with Papyrus or Undyne. She didn't mind. She like knowing Frisk loved her enough to humor her even a little. Sweet child.

If Sans came through, he would stay long enough to make a well-timed pun. She loved his puns, and she could never stop herself from laughing uncontrollably.

Today, nobody came by. She didn't mind much She managed to finish her new book on snail racing, but it was a little lonely. She liked the interruptions because they were by people she held dear. The house was oddly quiet, too. Even when no one was in the room with her, she could usually hear movement or conversation of some kind. _Maybe the went to Sans' house?_ Sans usually stayed at her house in the RUINS, but sometime he went home to Papyrus, to see how he was doing.

Ever since Undyne's house blew up, she'd been staying in Sans' room.

Toriel put her book back in its proper place amongst the others and got her jacket. After the barrier opened, the Underground had become susceptible to the winds of the surface, both warm and bitter. As of late, bitter winds were most common.

She left the house and headed for SNOWDIN, stopping in a Grillby's for hot chocolate. When she got to Parpyrus', the first thing she noticed was the tag on the knob. Something was written on it.

"You will a-door what awaits you."

Smiling, she opened tohe door.

Inside, all was dark. except for the kitchen. Light from the kitchen fanned out across the living room floor, lighting her path. Approaching, she called out. "Hello? Frisk? Sans?"

In the middle of the kitchen stood her friends. Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, and Asgore. They all stood semi-circling something on the floor. Whatever it was, it was box-shaped, the size of a moderate fih tank, and covered in a purple cloth.

"What's going on?" s

Sans spoke first. "It was Frisk's idea, but everyone helped. Frisk went through your favorite boos, and went through any other bookmarked passages to find the best kinds.

Then Papyrus. "All of us pitched in towards costs and supplies."

Then Undyne. "Napstablook was helpful when it came down to finding the best places to buy everything."

Finally, Frisk. "I went out and got everything, to minimize issues with the shopkeepers concerning monsters, but really, it's a gift from all of us. You do so much for everyone, and we wanted to show you how much it means to us."

Toriel was stunned.

"Y-you got me something?"

Sans pulled off the purple cloth, reealing a tank of snails.

"We know you love being helpful, but we also know it disappoints you a little to reallize that sometimes it isn't necessary. That's not to say we don't need you. We'll always need you. But these little guys? They need your love and attention more than anything else in the world."

The gesture was so kind, so loving. She had no idea she'd had such an effect. Her vision was soon clouded by tears, so she didn't see Frisk coming to hug her.

"We hope you like it."

She held them tight.

"I do, child. I love it. I love all of you."


	2. Explosive Mushrooms

As far as dummies go, the Mad Dummy was not one for displaying clothes or taking part in a window scene in some mall. He'd tried that, but his frequent complaints of insubordination by the inanimate mannequins made him a less than exemplary employee.

After the barrier went down, the mad dummy had requested a newer, sturdier body. With it, be began a long and unsatisfying job hunt. Store after store hired him, and store after store fired him.

"You can't destroy your display just because you think that other are looking at you funny. THEY. AREN'T. REAL."

"Please don't challenge the customers to fight. It scares them." ... "No, not challenging you doesn't make them cowards."

"Please stop bringing explosives to work."

"HIDING EXPLOSIVES INSIDE MUSHROOMS IS NOT ANY BETTER."

In other circumstances, these incidents would have gotten an employee both fired and arrested, but as laws concerning the rights of monster were still on the drawing board, most employers were forced to be extremely tolerant.

This tolerance did not include nearly blowing up a Forever21, and the Mad Dummy was, once more, forced into unemployment. He decided to reurn to the Underground. It wasn't going to be permanent, but he felt he needed time away from the ever-so-fragile humans.

This social vacation was not, however, meant to be.

With the barrier down, the Underground was as open to the humans as the surface was to monsters. Even now, months after the fall of the barrier, humans streamed through the Underground, staying at the inn, betting on snail races, and touring the areas as if they were at an amusement park. It infuriated him.

His home, the dump, was quiet. No humans strolled through, preferring dry land over a damp, odiferous dump. It was peaceful.

Th Mad Dummy trudged through the murky water, leisurely perusing the piled of garbage. Sometimes the humans dropped something interesting.

He was grabbing a bite to eat from the cooler when he heard splashing in the general direction of Waterfall. Alphys was the only visitor, and she used a different entrance.

Humans.

This human picked a bad day to go dumpster diving.

As the human approached, he prepared himself for a confrontation. From the other side of a pile of trash came a man's voice.

"I'm looking for a... Mad Dummy? Is anyone here?"

The mad dummy froze. Someone was... looking for him?

"If you're here, I'm leaving a note on this wall. I run a haunted house in Ohio. You're just the kind of person we'd like to have on our team. This note has information on how to contact me and where you will be working, as well as a basic job description."

After some rustling around and some hammering, the man splashed back to Waterfall. After verifying the human's departure wasn't some cowardly trick, the Mad Dummy examined the note.

They wanted to pay him to terrorize people?

He was mad, not stupid. Time to find a phone.


End file.
